gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
STF-01 Wyvern
The STF-01 Wyvern is one of the most versatile mobile suits ever produced, thanks to its ability to not only change its equipment but the ability to easily swap out body part on the fly. Thanks to this it is easy to upgrade, as well as repair. It is used by many through out the Earth Sphere. General Overview With the introduction of the Mobile Suit to the modern world at large, many around the Earth Sphere started programs to produce their own Mobile Suits. One of such group happened to be Sphinx Heavy Industries, producers of the Hornet Work Pods and later light civilian transports who saw a need for a market for mobile suits. Thanks to a strict policy of non-racism they were able to hire Coordinators alongside Naturals. Some of these Coordinators were engineers that had developed the first mobile suits for both the PLANTs and the new Republic of Altair. Using this expertise, Sphinx is able to start its own Mobile Suit line. The first unit of this line is the STF-01 Wyvern which at first is only supposed to be a prototype unit for the company. However combined with the glowing reports of the test pilots of the prototypes, and a desperate need for a mobile suit by several of Sphinx’s customers saw the Wyvern becoming a full-on production unit. Even with this decision for full production, Sphinx had a major problem to overcome before it could start selling the Wyvern to many of its customers. It didn’t have a Natural use OS System instead sporting a Coordinator OS system produced in Altair. However even then the STF-01 Wyvern was a one-of a kind unit which could be easily configured for various uses from a non-combat worker mobile suit to a full-on combat machine. This new modular nature allows the mobile suit to be equipped with various different weapons, or other equipment. A noted side-effect of this modular nature allows a team of mechanics to easily swap out body parts with little or no fuss. Also thanks to this there are many different variants that can be produced or configured from a normal unit, from a dedicated recon unit to a dedicated worker unit. It is pretty common to see the same unit configured for several different missions during its lifetime. Thanks to this Sphinx would still go through with a large production run for a Coordinator-only unit, though to be more successful on the open market Sphinx would need a dedicated Natural OS System. Thankfully, with the arrival of the AFS Archangel the Atlantic Federation's prototype mobile assault ship and its load of mobile suits at Venture Station, a third-party independent port located in the Debris Belt allowed Sphinx to overcome this problem maybe even getting some new technology on the side as well. Thanks to Venture having facilities owned and operated by Sphinx. In exchange for repairs, and much needed supplies for the Archangel the crew of the ship would help Sphinx to develop the Universal Operating System which allowed either a Natural or Coordinator to pilot a Wyvern. Sphinx would also manage to pick up Orb beam weapon technology from Lord Kira in exchange for Sphinx and the management of Venture Station’s help in making sure the refugees carried by the Archangel get back to Orb. A week after the arrival of the Archangel at Venture Station saw the final development of a working Universal Operating System allowing Sphinx to finally be able to produce a full-on Natural-use mobile suit for its customers. This would be known by the Earth Sphere at large almost overnight and many third-party groups as well as other such customers scrambled to start buying these new mobile suits for their own uses. Thanks to this early success and the explosion of popularity they received Sphinx would continue to produce several new variants of the Wyvern for many different dedicated missions and customer requests. One such variant would be the E Variant a custom variant built for the use of the AFS Archangel, and later the use of the Earth Alliance’s Orbital Patrol long-time supporters of Venture Station. This variant would sport phase-shift armor, beam weapons, and high-input thrusters. It would be used for much of the reminder of the war, and continued use by the Orbital Patrol thanks to superiority of the Wyvern E over the Alliance produced GAT-01 Strike Dagger and later GAT-02L Dagger L. Another notable variant of the Wyvern would be the J Variant a custom variant built by Sphinx at the request of the Junk Guild. This variant is the bare-bones non-combat variant and is equipped with several modular equipment hardpoints. The Junk Guild would use this variant alongside the newer MWF-JG71 Raysta Mobile Suit produced by a partnership between Morgenreote and the Junk Guild for a long while. By the time of the Second Bloody Valentine War, Sphinx Heavy Industries would start looking into replacing the now aging Wyvern and would start production of the new STF-04 Griffin a step-up from the older Wyvern. However even then the Wyverns would continue to be in use for several more years by many parties, and would become quite a legend in itself. Armaments Optional Fixed Weapons “Bolt” 8-Tube Missile Launchers The Bolt Missile Launchers allow the Wyvern to attack heavy installations and warships. Similar to the GINN's D-Type "Pardus" Missile Launchers just smaller and more compact. Can be equipped to the waist or shoulder hardpoints. “Howitzer” 120mm Rail Guns The Howitzer goes hand in hand with the Bolt Missile Launchers, and allows the Wyvern to attack warships or bases. Like the "Bolt" can be equipped either to the waist or shoulder hardpoints. “Colt” 65mm Shotlauncher The Colt Shotlauncher is basically a mobile suit sized shotgun and is usually equipped for short range or urban combat. Can fire various types of ammo including flash rounds, explosive tipped, and many others. Can be only equipped to the waist hardpoints. “Carbine” 75mm CIWS Cannon Since the Wyvern doesn't sport the head-mounted CIWS cannons like the Alliance Mobile Suits, Sphinx has it as an optional add-on if needed. The Carbine is similar to the Alliance and Orb's Igelstellung CIWS Cannons. Can be equipped to either side of the head. Optional Handheld Weapons GU-190 55mm Semi-Automatic Rifle The Main hand-held weapon for the Wyvern, it is produced by Sphinx in early CE70 for the use of third-party operated mobile suits. Now can be used by the Wyvern if needed. Clip holds thirty rounds. “Springfield” 60mm Semi-Automatic Beam Rifle The Springfield Beam is a new weapon developed entirely by Sphinx for the Wyvern and is based on Orb's Type 71 Beam Rifle with some elements from the M700 Series Beam Rifle of the Earth Alliance. “Ruger” 40mm Semi-Automatic Beam Rifle A Lighter Alternative to the heavier "Springfield" and is able to fire faster then the heavier beam rifle not to mention charge far faster. Later serves as the base for the "Ruger II" Beam Sub-Machine Gun. GU-180 “Cannonade” 175mm Bazooka The "Cannonade" is another earlier weapon developed by Sphinx for other third-party used mobile suits and now is used by the Wyvern as well. GU-185 “Eagle” 90mm Assault Rifle Newly developed rifle that is far heavier then any other projectile rifle, and fires a heavier round able to punch through almost anything. Clip holds twelve rounds. Close Range Weapons “Shasta” Lightweight Beam Saber A small lightweight beam saber developed by Sphinx in an effort to lessen the drain on the battery of the mobile suit. While not as powerful as the Alliance ES Series Beam Sabers or the Type 70 Beam Saber of Orb it is still a powerful weapon when it is needed. "Gladius" Heat Sword Sphinx developed this weapon during the early stages of mobile suit development before the war for the various third-party operated mobile suits and as a contender against the Maius built MA Series of Swords for ZAFT Mobile Suits. "Dirk" Heat Stick A lightweight close-range weapon similar size to the "Shasta" Beam Saber, can be stored in "Targe" Shield like the "Shasta". Variants Sphinx has developed many different variants since the Wyvern was first introduced. It is mainly thanks to the sheer adaptability of the design due to its versatility offered with the quick-change arms and legs. These Variants have both a model letter (i.e Type D) and a nickname which is used to indentify it from the other variants. STF-01A Wyvern Prototype A proof-of-concept model that proved that the Sphinx could produce a full on mobile suit. Only three units would be produced. Later retired with one becoming the main display for Sphinx Headquarters. STF-01B Wyvern Test Type A further refinement of the Prototype and the first fully capable mobile suit of the series. Sphinx would produce six of these units for pilot testing. It would be thanks to the praise from the test pilots that saw Sphinx go on with a production version of the Wyvern. STF-01C Wyvern Coordinator-Use Type A mass produced coordinator-use mobile suit, around a hundred or so produced. Would be in use by several third party groups replacing aging GINNs and Guardians. Several Coordinator Mercenaries would scramble to purchase these mobile suits replacing their GINNS and Guardians while other groups get a couple. STF-01D Wyvern Regular The new universal used mass produced mobile suit, about several hundred produced, in use by a variety of different groups including the Earth Alliance, Olympus Protectorate, and several other smaller groups. Thanks to the new universal operating system developed in partnership between Lord Kira Yamato and Sphinx the Wyvern would be used by not only Naturals but Coordinators as well. STF-01E Wyvern Elite A customized limited produced variant, around sixty or so produced. Like the GAT-01A1 105 Dagger of the Earth Alliance is basically a mass-produced G-Weapon. Therefore is quite superior over regular second-generation mobile suits, and older first generation mobile suits. Three would be used by the Archangel, the Alliance Mobile Assault Ship during its journey to JOSH-A. STF-01F Wyvern Commander A limited produced commander use mobile suit that sports a dedicated communication system for the use of commanders, also able to be used by ace pilots thanks to superior thrusters and equipment of over the regular Wyvern. Therefore it can called both the Wyvern Commander and Wyvern Ace though it is often just called the Wvyern Commander. In the Seventh Fleet several pilots have chosen this machine over the regular Wyvern. This includes Lieutenant Commander Jonathan Woolf, Lieutenant Junior Grade Asemu Alexander, Lieutenant Senior Grade Arisa Adele and Lieutenant Senior Grade Samuel Maxwell. A couple are in use by the Olympus Protectorate for the commanders of their own mobile suit units. STF-01G Wyvern Desert Use Type (aka Wyvern Dune) A desert-use limited produced mobile suit around a hundred or so. It is equipped with sand filters, sand protected internals and other such desert-needed equipment. One of the only Wyvern models co-developed by another company, in this case Winner Enterprises of the Eurasian Federation. Therefore becomes a mobile suit of choice for the South African Union and several small groups located in the African Community including the Desert Dawn Resistance Group. STF-01H Wyvern Sniper A limited produced sniper-use mobile suit with only around a three dozen produced. This machine is equipped with superior sensors and cameras as well as a newly developed optical camouflage built into the frame of the unit. While not as good as a Mirage Colloid equipped machine the optical camouflage did allow the Wyvern Sniper to hide somewhere and snipe an enemy. Only a handful of these units are in use by Sphinx customers. STF-01S Wyvern Scout A specially developed Wyvern for the use of recon and scouting out an enemy force therefore equipped with similar sensors and cameras of the Wyvern Sniper. This unit is mostly in use by mercenaries over other Third parties. STF-01J Wyvern Worker The Junk Guild requested variant of the Wyvern and sports notable equipment to make it into a dedicated worker mobile suit. Includes modular hard points to make it so. STF-01K Wyvern Custom Test Type A production run of twelve units that are used by Sphinx further testing, either new weapons or new equipment. Therefore each unit is quite different from the previous unit in the lineup. Not really intended to be combat-rated machines though sometimes used as such. STF-01M Wyvern Tank A custom-ordered variant of the South African Union that takes the torso of the Wyvern and marries it to a tank body. This allows a couple different heavy weapons to be mounted onto the shoulders and arms of the Wyvern torso section. Often these would be "Howitzer" Railguns or "Bolt" Missile Launcher. The Union would order around fifty or so of these machines while the Lunar Colonial Alliance would order around a dozen or so after they heard about the design. STF-01N Wyvern Space Type A variant of the Wyvern developed for the use of space combat but is generally used as recon-units by the Orbital Patrol Force over the heavier Wyvern Scout. Mainly in use by Skull Recon Group of the Orbital Patrol Force. Around several dozen others are in use by the Titan Resource Commission as their main mobile suit of choice. STF-01R Wyvern Kai Heavily based on the Wyvern Commander, almost a copy in fact, but sported some new equipment and electronics thanks to new advances. Introduced several months after the end of the Bloody Valentine War and is in turn replaced by the STF-04 Griffin around the first months of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Notes *The Wyvern and its Variants are entirely based on the Genoace, Genoace Custom, and Genoace II from newest Gundam anime Gundam AGE therefore I don't own the image or likeness of the design I am using for this mobile suit. *Many of the variants are based on a series of custom lineart produced by someone else and therefore I do not own them at all. Weapon Gallery RGM-79N GM Custom - 90mm Machine Gun.jpg|GU-190 55mm Semi-Automatic Rifle Ms-09-giantbazooka.jpg|GU-180 “Cannonade” 175mm Bazooka, clip-fed rge-b790-beamspraygun.jpg|"Ruger" Light Beam Rifle Variant Gallery Wyvern_TypeC.jpg|STF-01C Wyvern Coordinator Type, equiped with GU-160 Machine Carbine, and "Targe" Shield Wyvern_Alliance_Carter.jpg|STF-01E Wyvern Elite, with 60mm Springfield Beam Rifle, and Targe Shield with Shasta Beam Saber stored, in Colors and Markings of AFS Archangel "Carter Team" rge-b790cw.jpg|STF-01F Wyvern Commander, in the colors of the Seventh Fleet Woolf Team Wyvern Desert.jpg|STF-01G Wyvern Dune, with "Gladius" Heat Saber and "Targe" Shield Wyvern_Sniper.jpg|STF-01H Wyvern Sniper, with custom built "Winchester" 100mm Sniper Rifle, and modified Targe Shield with stored Gladius Heat Stick Wyvern_Recon.jpg|STF-01I Wyvern Scout, with Ruger Beam Rifle and Targe Shield with Shasta Beam Saber Stored Wyvern_Custom_HiMo.jpg|STF-01K Wyvern Custom - HiMo Test Type, equipped with Springfield Beam Rifle, Targe Shield with Shasta Beam Saber store, and in the colors of the Archangel Carter Team Wyvern_Tank.jpg|STF-01M Wyvern Tank, in Lunar Colonial Alliance Colors and with “Howitzer” 120mm Rail Guns equipped Wyvern Spacetype.jpg|STF-01N Wyvern Space Type, equipped with "Ruger" Beam Rifle, and "Targe" Shield, in the colors of the Seventh Fleet Category:Mass Production Mobile Suits Category:Angelic Dawn Mobile Suits Category:Limited Production Mobile Suits